


What Happened in the Void

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Unlike I usually write hell is bad in this, switching narratives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Virgil is fawning over Roman--A demon boy get rescued from abuse by some angels





	What Happened in the Void

Virgil sat in the shadows of the weeping willow. He stood out against it, with his dark ensemble. His eyes followed Roman as he remembered how he got there.

 

_Once upon a time there was a little demon girl. But this little girl was actually a boy. And, being a demon, he was totally accepted. That was sarcasm._

 

“Hey, gurl.” Remy sat next to Virgil. “Ogling Roman? Eh, he’s hot but I prefer Emile.” Remy pointed at a man with light pink hair.

 

_Demons will tease you for anything. “Hey Violet!” they yelled to him, “Still dressing like a boy!” And it didn’t help that he liked boys._

 

Virgil smirked, “I’m also envying Logan and Patton’s relationship.”

 

_So whenever he was given an out, he would take it._

 

“I know, gurl! Goals!” Remy took a sip of his coffee. “Aren’t you too hot in that sweatshirt?”

 

_But the outs became too much. Because each out took a small sacrifice._

 

Virgil tugged the sweatshirt off, revealing scars on his arms. Remy ignored them. “I would go for Damian, though.”

 

_The rock demanded blood to let the boy into the upper world for an hour. And the boy supplied it._

 

“Damian’s a jerk.” Virgil said. “You’d be way better off with Emile.” Remy laughed and nodded before offering Virgil a sip of his drink. Virgil took it.

 

_“And what’s your name?” The man asked him. The man had the same shimmer as a hidden demon, just… light. So he didn’t say the name he preferred._

 

Logan and Patton shared small kisses while sitting on the bench. They had the type of relationship both Virgil and Remy wanted: perfect.

 

 _“I’m Violet.” The man frowned, his blue eyes starting to glow. The boy took a step back_.

 

“May I join you?” A voice asked. Virgil looked up at Roman and turned bright red under his foundation. Remy nodded and Roman sat next to them.

 

_“That’s strange. I could have sworn you were a boy.” The boy nodded. “And you’re not from here either.” The man called out for his partner, who quickly joined them._

 

“Hi, Ro.” Virgil muttered. Roman smiled before noticing the scars on Virgil’s arms. He grabbed Virgil’s hand and frowned.

 

_The other man examined him, “Demon, 16, male, gay. Highly injured on his arms”_

 

“What happened?”

 

_“A demon? Injured? I would love to help him, but we could get in trouble.”_

 

“Nunya.” Virgil scowled and yanked his arm back before putting his sweatshirt back on.

 

_“A-are you angels?” the boy stuttered. The first man nodded._

 

“Now look what you did! He was opening up and avoiding heat stroke!” Remy turned to Virgil, “Virge, they’re called sweatshirts for a reason.”

 

_“I think he’s been rejected.” the other man said. “We need back up to bring him back. We have to call…”_

 

“I can’t die. If I could don’t you think I would have by now?” Remy sighed and hugged his best friend.

 

_Suddenly a new angel stood there, looking down on the boy. He was about the boy’s age. “A demon? You want to rescue a demon?”_

 

Roman sat there awkwardly as Remy sighed, “You can still get heat stroke.”

 

_“No, we want to make him an angel.” The new boy sighed and gathered the demon in his arms._

 

“So?” Virgil squirmed out of Remy’s arms and lay down. “I don’t give a fuck.”

 

_“Be prepared to fight the armies of Hell” They took off, and a flock of demons followed them._

 

Roman sighed and scooched closer to Virgil, taking his hand in his own. “Virgil, are you alright?” He asked in a kind voice. Virgil shook his head and sat up, still holding Roman’s hand. Roman gave him a hug, and Remy snickered seeing how red Virgil got.

 

_They landed on the peak that lay between heaven and hell and called to the army: “Send your leader to speak with us.” The boy curled into the other boy’s arms in terror as a man dressed in yellow landed in front of them._

 

“Get off, Roman.” Virgil said, making no attempt to actually shove Roman off. Roman shook his head.

 

_“Give me Violet back. Ah, and Patton. How nice to see you again. And Logan! I heard you two were dating now. What a surprise. And Roman! Breaking the rules? That’s so unlike you!”_

 

Patton walked over with Logan. “That hug’s consensual, right, kiddos? They all nodded and Patton pecked Logan on the cheek and walked away.

 

_“We won’t give you him back.” Roman said, ignoring his words. “We know your tricks, Deceit.”_

 

“Anyway, gurls,” Remy said, “I’m gonna go chat up Emile. Bye bye.”

 

_“Listening to Vi’s bullshit that she’s not a girl? How strange. But, then again, angels are strange.” Deceit shrugged. “Give me my Violet back.”_

 

A person towered above them. “Damian.” they both groaned.

 

_“No.” The angels said, and suddenly demons were at each one with a sword and the boy was in Deciet’s hands._

 

“Hello. Nice to see you both. I can’t believe your friend went for Emile, that nerd, instead of me. Change his mind.”

 

_“Then I guess I’ll just scar you.” The blades in the demon’s hands sliced each angel, Logan across the nose, Patton across the eye, and Roman across the chest. And Deceit slit the boy’s throat. “If I can’t have my girl, no one can.” Though he was dying Roman couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the cliche line._

 

“No. Remy can love who he loves.” Virgil said. “Fuck off, Damian.”

 

_“I. Get. Violet.” Deceit enunciated._

 

“No. I think I’ll stay.” Damian plopped right on the ground in front of them.

 

_“IT’S VIRGIL!” the boy yelled as his last words. “My name is Virgil!” and a flash of white light surrounded them and two angels lifted them up into a white place, Roman cradling Virgil._

 

“Please don’t”

 

_A voice spoke. “You will keep no memories of this place. This is a test for the demon. Raise your hand if you think he should be an angel. They all raised their hands, even the two new angels, Remy and Emile._

 

“I’m staying!” Damian said in a sing-song voice.

 

_“Majority rules.” the voice sounded. Roman whooped and planted a kiss on Virgil’s lips as Virgil cracked his eyes open. He pulled Roman down for another kiss before waking up in a bed, an angel._

“How did you get into heaven?” Roman said sarcastically.

 

_At first Virgil panicked. He still remembered the kiss with Roman, had something gone wrong? But, no he was an angel._

 

A grin grew on Damian’s face. “I didn’t.” He said, standing up and stretching his yellow wings, which morphed into demon wings.

 

_And here he was, in heaven, with five friends. Five! That was more than he had ever had before!_

 

“Deceit!” They gasped.

 

_He went to an angel school! A school! Where no one bullied you or made fun of you or called you a girl!_

 

He smirked. “The one and only! Smirk!”

 

_Well, there was one bully, Damian. But even compared to his old bullies he wasn’t that bad._

 

“Did you say smirk?”

 

_Virgil was literally and metaphorically in heaven._

 

“No…” Roman and Virgil rolled their eyes and exorcised him. Quickly.

 

_Except for Roman not remembering the kiss. That sucked._

 

Roman grabbed Virgil’s face and kissed him. Virgil kissed back. When they broke apart Roman said “Not bad for a first kiss.”

 

_But Virgil would kiss him again… he hoped._

 

“Not our first.” at seeing Roman’s expression he explained what had gone on in the void….

**Author's Note:**

> I have art for this but don't know how to add it so if you could tell me in the comments please also please comment in general. pLEASE constructive criticism


End file.
